


ms miette !

by mrsdynamite



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdynamite/pseuds/mrsdynamite
Summary: the students of the dwma have been turned into mindless violent zombies , it’s up to stein to locate spirit and lord death so the two of them can make this right . the only problem is that he doesn’t have his weapon !
Relationships: Franken Stein/Original Character(s), Franken Stein/Original Female Character(s), Franken Stein/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	ms miette !

**Author's Note:**

> another self indulgent work so i can flesh my soul eater oc miette out , this is more-of for my own entertainment but it’d be pretty punk rock if you enjoyed it too

the sky above death city was darker than usual with depressing gray and black clouds flooding the sky that used to be a pretty ocean blue . the sun even had a murderous look on it’s face , even more murderous than usual . there was a group of witches located in death city who had formed a group in order to rein madness and chaos upon the city for no other reason besides pure spite , they wanted to see the world become as evil as they were . lord death was the only one who could stop this and everyone knew it , but would lord death be able to resist their evil woes that seemed to be affecting everyone else ?   
stein was in his classroom when it happened , the children’s eyes went dull and thunder erupted over the city . he was in the middle of a lesson and all of a sudden his students grabbed their trusty weapons and just began swinging at him without a word , it was almost as if they were attacking him with their unconscious bodies . he knew something had overcome them so he refrained from attacking . he ran off and hid in a storage closet , once he was out of their sight they either began to attack each other or run off to go terrorize other parts of the city , they weren’t thinking .. just attacking like zombies . he didn’t want to fight them and he couldn’t use his wavelengths to shock them since they were still kids after-all , and his students no less . 

he left the supply closet and checked out his surroundings carefully before exiting and prowling the halls trying not to make noise or attract any unwanted violent zombie students . the only reason he wasn’t affected was because he already had a good enough balance of evil in his body that he could control , and this petty curse was probably more effective on younger targets who didn’t know how to fight something this strong off . he needed to find lord death before the kids found him and things got ugly , he was walking down the halls carefully but miette wasn’t - which is why they had smacked into each-other . she almost fell back onto her ass but stein grabbed her by the wrist and stood her up as if she was a rag doll he stared into her eyes to make sure they weren’t dulled out like some of his zombie students eyes . “stein ?” asked miette , hoping he’d let her wrist go  
“i was just making sure you were conscious .” he assured , as if that wasn’t a very concerning sentence out of context . he let her go and she looked up at him , confused , “do you know what’s going on ?” she asked “i just ran into black star and he was trying to fight ox .. it didn’t seem like the two were playing or training and i know they’re your students so i was coming to get you.” she explained , feeling like she started to ramble at the end . miette had been a friend of stein’s since she started at the dwma as a teen , they were a couple years apart and she sort of forced her friendship and positivity on her which somehow worked . he accepted her into his life and now here they were , working at the same school . she was here first though , she teaches a class about improving the feeling of your soul to make it easier to resonate with . 

“something’s taken over the kids ,” he said quickly “did you stop ox and black star ??” miette sensed a sort of panic in his voice , she nodded . “i separated the two and ox tried to attack me but ran off when he heard something further down the hall .” miette thought to herself for a moment before a worried look overcame her face “their eyes were so dull ..” she was scared , the kids looked dead and none of them were even talking or reacting to the things she said to them . “we’ve gotta get to lord death.” he took her by her hand this time and the two began running down the hall . “what do you think it is ??” miette asked , glancing out of a window they passed and seeing the dark dreary sky . “oh i know what it is .” stein sighed “it’s witches , there are witches in death city” he scoffed “we’d be able to find them with that soul vision maka has-“ he cut himself off when they turned a corner and saw maka pacing back and forth as she dragged her scythe by her feet . “speak of the devil..” he mumbled before quickly turning back around the corner and dragging miette back with him  
“listen , we can’t fight her , we’re just going to have go get past her - i doubt she’ll chase us ,” he explained . miette raised a brow “how do you know ?” she asked . stein glanced around the corner and looked back at miette “they’re unconscious , their bodies and minds are now controlled by the evil in the air . meaning maka will probably forget about us when we’re out of her sight.” miette sighed deeply , she loved her students and seeing maka like this was concerning . “at least she can’t call any of more powerful moves .” miette took a deep breath before nodding . “lets go !” and with that , she took stein’s hand and began running to pass maka . maka saw them and smirked evilly as she lifted soul in her hands , stein let miette’s hand go and ran to pass by maka’s right while miette was on maka’s left . maka realized she couldn’t swing for both of them so she swung for miette as miette had jumped onto the wall to pass maka , maka actually landed a hit on miette’s leg but miette kept running until she saw stein again . “she hit you ??” he asked , concern lacing his tone .

“it’s just a scratch ,” miette assured , turning to show him the tear in the back of her bell bottoms and the scratch that the scythe left , those kids were pretty powerful , conscious or not . stein let out a sigh of relief , miette tried to keep going but stein stopped her and dragged her back by the fabric of her shirt . “black star’s further down the hall ,” he whispered as he heard the footsteps pace back and forth “you think he’s going to let us by as easily as maka ??” she asked worriedly. stein shook his head , “we’re going to have to fight him off ..” his voice trailed off as he tried to think of an approach that wouldn’t hurt black star too bad . “okay , you can handle me right ?” miette asked , ready to transform . stein looked at her with a surprised look on his face , “i’m not your meister -“ miette cut him off “and i’m not your weapon but our soul’s can probably resonate enough for you to use me ..” miette cracked her knuckles as stein took his glasses off and tucked them into his lab coat pocket “just try a form that won’t hurt black star too much .” miette gave stein a nod before turning and landing in his hand as if she belonged there  
“wha-“ began stein as he examined the dark red glock-17 in his hand . it was a pretty form for miette and even had a heart shaped charm dangling from it and a couple of black skulls etched into the handle . “this is what won’t hurt black star ??” asked stein as he sighed . “don’t worry ,” miette began . “my bullets are nothing more than tranquilizer darts .” stein’s worry was soon replaced with a small smirk “you’re such a clever girl .” he commented . miette only chuckled and tried to contain her blush , they were rushing into battle after all . stein ran down the hall and caught black star’s eye , black star didn’t speak , he just held tsubaki by her chain and swung the left side of her toward stein . he managed to snag stein back by the coat and fling him a few feet down the hallway . stein landed on his feet of course and aimed at black star who was racing toward him , spinning tsubaki around wildly . he shot twice and hit black star in his torso , just as he was jumping to attack stein the tranquilizer took affect and he fell to the ground . tsubaki transformed back into her human form soon as she hit the ground and ran at stein , stein kicked her in her chest - causing her to fly back and hit the wall before passing out . it was a reflex , he’d never intentionally harm her . 

stein let miette go and she turned back to examine the scene around them , “did you kick tsubaki in her-“ stein cut her off “it was an accident , we should keep moving , the death room is close.” stein grabbed miette’s hand , it was a habit at this point , and they ran like crazy through the school avoiding students and trying to look for their coworkers . eventually they reached the grand doors of the death room , stein was holding miette in weapon form just incase . every adult who worked at the school had all gathered in the death room , and by the looks of it they were all probably waiting on stein and miette to arrive . “stein !” called out spirit , happy to see his old friend as stein stepped up onto the platform with the others . “what took ya so long ?” spirit asked , stein shrugged with a small smirk on his face “i didn’t get the memo that said we were all meeting here , and i had some trouble getting through the school - all things considered .” spirit looked at stein , then the weapon in his hand , his face fell slightly . “you replaced me ?” asked spirit , stein only laughed as he let miette go so she could get back into her human form . “maybe .” replied stein  
“replacing me hurt enough , but replacing me with a hottie hurts even more !” spirit whined , earning him a reaper chop smooth to his head . “hello to you too , mr albarn” replied miette , entertained with his behavior


End file.
